


🍆🍑💦

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie have hated each other ever since they met in pre-school after Vanjie stole Brooke's pb&j sandwich until something changes.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	🍆🍑💦

**Author's Note:**

> Brooke is my mommy and i suck on her light pink nipples hoping for her white, creamy breast milk to flow out but it never does. why. all i want is to drink her milk bc i am babie.

"Give me back my sandwich, you poopoo pants!" Brooke screamed at the new girl, Vanjie. Vanjie started crying and ran to the teacher.

"Brooke called me a poopoo pants!" She said in between sobs and the teacher walked over to 4 year old Brooke and smacked the shit out of her.

"YOU are the poopoo pants, Brooke." Brooke started crying too. Fast forward a few decades and Brooke still had a huge grudge against Vanjie.

"Can you believe her?! Today marks 31 years since she stole my pb&j!" Brooke ranted to Kameron.

"Let it go, girl, that was so long ago!" Brooke scoffed.

"I will NEVER let that go. UGH! I hate that bitch!" Kameron shot her an apologetic but also 'shut the fuck up' look.

-

"Girrrrl Brooke is SITLL mad at you!" Kameron giggle-said to Vanjie as they did their makeup together to go out on the town.

"For real? I apologized to her a million times, plus we were 4!" Kameron shrugged.

"She's a total weirdo. I don't wanna hang out with her anymore, all she talks about is you!" Vanjie sighed.

"I'll text her and see how she's doing." The girls finished up their makeup and Vanjie got on her phone.

'hey Brooke!'

'Fuck do you want, bitch'

'just checking in, we haven't talked in a few months!'

'Good'

'Say, me and Kam are going to the club, wanna join?'

~

Brook thought for a moment. She did love a good night of clubbing.

'Fine.'

'goodie! :) we'll pick you up'

'Fine.' Brooke set her phone down and sighed. Stupid Vanjie. She threw on a bodycon mini dress and did her makeup and hair and her phone buzzed.

'outside!' Brooke put on her 10 inch stripper heels and went outside. Vanjie was driving and she prayed to God that she wouldn't crash and kill her.

'Brooke!" Vanjie said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello." Kameron rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a long night.

-

Brooke was sat the bar fuming as Kameron and Vanjie danced the night away. She sipped on her virgin pińa colada and decided it was time to make a move. She strutted over to them and Vanjie smiled.

"Hey girl!" Brooke balled her hands into fists.

"Don't 'hey girl' me, you little cunt."

~

Ouch, that hurt Vanjie's feelings.

"Um, okay. Sorry." Brooke went 'hmph' and smirked.

"C'mon, dance with us!" Vanjie said and took Brooke's hand in hers and when she did, electricity coursed through Brooke's veins and she felt light headed. What the fuck?! Brook was suddenly tantalized by Vanjie's beauty and Brooke licked her lips. She started grinding against the girl but she ended up grinding her tummy because of her gigantic heels.

"Vanj?" Brooke softly said. Well, not so softly because the DJ was blasting techno music.

"Mhm?" Brooke bit her Juviderm over filled lip.

"I love you." She leaned way down and made out with Vanjie and they had hot lesbian segs on the dance floor.

"I love you too."

Da end.


End file.
